herofandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Kido/Synopsis
History Background In 1995, Joe's family lived in Highton View Terrace. One night, while speaking to Izzy on the phone, he witnessed the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon. This event caused him to be chosen as a new DigiDestined. The destruction created by the battle caused it to be labeled a terrorist attack, and the Kido family moved away from the area. Digimon Adventure When Devimon separates the DigiDestined, Joe and Gomamon land in the middle of the sea, and end up being fished out by Sora and Biyomon after a close encounter with Ogremon. When they arrive at Overdell Cemetary, Joe is delighted to find more humans, but he quickly discovers that they are Bakemon in disguise who want to eat them. When the Bakemon fuse into one giant Bakemon and threaten to defeat Ikkakumon and Birdramon, Joe remembers a concept he learned to from a Roman physicist, and uses it to depower the Bakemon. Joe spends much of his first week in the Digital World looking for humans who could help them in this strange world, and trying to steer the younger DigiDestined from the path of recklessness. When he can't settle an argument between Tai and Matt about climbing Infinity Mountain, he decides to go in the middle of the night and climb it himself before the others to see if it's safe. When he and Gomamon are attacked by Unimon, Tai and Sora arrive to help them, but their Digimon are defeated. To save his friends, Joe tries to remove the Black Gear controlling Unimon himself, but when he fails, Gomamon Digivolves to Ikkakumon and defeats Unimon, saving everyone. After Tai and MetalGreymon disappear following the battle against Etemon, Joe leaves the other DigiDestined in search of Tai. Joe and Gomamon stop to eat at a diner, but when the cashier doesn't accept the currency Joe has, the two are forced to work to pay for their meal. Matt and Gabumon arrive later and come to their aid, trying to help them at work. However, Joe's clumsiness and DemiDevimon's trickery cause them to gain more debt and work more. Matt eventually grows tired of this and lashes out at Joe, but when Matt's brother T.K. is attacked by Vegiemon, Joe puts himself in danger to save him because Matt and T.K. are his friends. This causes Matt's Crest of Friendship to activate and allows him to save Joe. When they are in the Real World to stop Myotismon from finding the eight Dig destined, Joe looks up all the other kids who lived at Highton View Terrace. When Myotismon spreads his digital fog and cuts Odaiba off from the rest of Tokyo, Joe and Gomamon are stuck on the island. After trying all night to get back home, Joe and T.K. decide to depart on Ikkakumon's back. En route to Odaiba, they encounter MegaSeadramon, who knocks them off Ikkakumon's back. Joe is able to save T.K. from drowning at his own expense. Because he was able to put T.K.’s safety before his own, his Crest of Reliability activated, allowing Ikkakumon to Digivolve into his Ultimate form, Zudomon. After the DigiDestined returned to the Digital World and Mimi loses the will to fight due to the untimely death of a few close Digimon allies, Joe decides to be the one to stay with her so she wouldn’t be alone. Once they are alone, they encounter the wounded Ogremon, and Joe gives him medical aid at Mimi's request. When the newly evolved MetalEtemon attacks them, their old friend Leomon comes to their aid as SaberLeomon. However, in a later battle against MetalEtemon, SaberLeomon is fatally injured, though he helps Zudomon defeat MetalEtemon before he dies. Saddened but inspired by Leomon's sacrifice, Joe follows Mimi as she decides to gather all their Digimon friends to help them in the final battle again the Dark Masters. Later, having gathered reinforcements, Joe and Mimi encounter Elecmon at the ruined Primary Village, possessing Matt's harmonica. This inspires Joe to leave Mimi with the other Digimon while he searches for Matt. After finding the other boy and returning his harmonica to him, the two find T.K. and Sora, and help Sora escape from a pit of darkness she had fallen into. After this, they reunite with the other DigiDestined in time for the final showdown against Piedmon and eventually Apocalymon. Unfortunately, a solar eclipse marks the rebirth of the Digital World. In the English version, it's thought that the gate would never reopen, stranding the DigiDestined in the Digital World. The Japanese version posits that the Digital World may see them as foreign elements as it tries to recover and attempt to delete them. Either way, the DigiDestined must leave their partners. At that point, Joe, along with the other DigiDestined, say goodbye to their partners as they take a trolley back home. Digimon: The Movie On March 4, 2000, Joe is on his way to an important exam when Diaboromon attacks, which causes him to be late. Despite Tai and Izzy's best efforts, they can't reach him while he's taking his exam. Digimon Adventure 02 In May 2000, Joe arrives in the Digital World and gives up his Crest power to free the Digimon Sovereigns. As a result, Gomamon lost the power to become Zudomon. By 2002, Joe's studying has paid off, as he now a private school student. He is busy studying for the high school entrance exams (college entrance exams in dub), so he doesn't have a lot of spare time, but he helps the new DigiDestined whenever he can. He attends Wada Cram School (和田進学塾 Wada Shingakujuku?) every day after school to prepare for exams. When the new DigiDestined become trapped in an underwater oil platform, the DigiDestined send Cody in an emergency pod, telling him to call Joe. While Joe is in cram school, Cody lies about Joe's father being ill to get Joe out of an important exam. Cody is crushed that he had to go against his ideals, and thinks he is not worthy of the newly-uncovered Digi-Egg of Reliability. On Christmas Day, the DigiDestined are empowered by the Harmonious One Azulongmon so that their Digimon can once again reach their highest forms. Joe, Cody and their Digimon go to Australia to help the DigiDestined of the Pacific round up the wild Digimon who had appeared on Earth as a result of Arukenimon opening all the Digi-Ports. Joe later aids the others in fighting the Daemon Corps and tracking down the children seeded with Dark Spores by Yukio Oikawa. He is present at Highton View Terrace when Oikawa gathers the Dark Spore children and is confronted by the DigiDestined. However, he remains behind when Oikawa, the children and the new DigiDestined enter the world of dreams. When the world is engulfed by MaloMyotismon's darkness, he goes with older DigiDestined and their families to the site of the summer camp from which they were transported to the Digital World years ago. He and the older DigiDestined manage to reach the Digital World from there, and help defeat MaloMyotismon once and for all with the light of their Digivices. Digimon Adventure 02: The Movie On March 2003, Joe is at first busy trying to register himself in the school of his choice. Later on, he helps secure a bike for Davis and Ken so they could get to the harbor, which was where their partners were. However, when the boys point out they are two and Joe only brought one bike, he chases after a girl who rides by on her on bike. Later, Joe and the girl on the bike arrive in Tokyo Harbor, just in time to see the end of the battle against Armageddemon. Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion At cram school, Joe discovers that the grades from his recent practice exam were not good, which leads to him rejecting an invitation since he needed to study more. At a library, Joe's pocket dictionary also malfunctions, while, a Kuwagamon flies over Tokyo. Joe, who is wandering the streets while depressed. Joe, at home, comes across details of the battle and remembers rejecting the suited men who came to collect him at the library. He tries to ignore it, but Gomamon knocks at his window, and he breaks down while hugging him. The group decides to return home, but Joe begs off to go study, complaining that he doesn't even have time for his girlfriend. Joe, again distant from the fighting, silently shuts the news and returns to his studies. Determination When Gomamon arrives, he announces that Joe has declined due to continued studying. Joe is having trouble trying to balance his life between his need to improve his mediocre grades, the expectations of his parents, his girlfriend, and burden of being a DigiDestined. The stress begins to wear on him despite Gomamon's continual support. Mimi spies Joe who is lamenting about his position in life. She asks him if she is egocentric. Joe does not deny it, but he also tells her that at least her selfishness lets her act, in contrast to how Joe's fear and stress paralyze him. Next morning, Joe discovers that Gomamon has run away. When Joe texts the others about Gomamon's location, Gomamon asks them to deny knowledge of his location, to which Izzy reluctantly agrees. Joe's arrival, he questions Gomamon about his departure. Gomamon tells him he left because he knows that Joe doesn't want to think about his status as a DigiDestined, while Joe rants about the burden fighting places on him when all he wants to do is becoming a functioning member of society, inadvertently rejecting Gomamon at the same time. The argument grows ever more heated until Joe storms off. The fighting grows desperate, so Kari marches off to stop Joe. She confronts him about his fears and doubts, telling them that what truly matters is that he and Gomamon were chosen to be partners together. Joe realizes that his relationship with Gomamon is the more important thing, and so he charges back to the battle. This rebirth of confidence allows Gomamon to achieve his Mega level, Vikemon, much to everyone's surprise. Reunited, everyone wonders what has happened to Ken to make him take the persona of the Digimon Emperor again. As the fully reunited DigiDestined discuss their next plan. Meicoomon tears Leomon apart to the DigiDestined's horror, though Himekawa has a smirk unseen by the others. The DigiDestined try to deal with what they just witnessed. Confession At Izzy's office, Joe finds that Izzy has not slept for days, and the research is taking its toll on him. He begins to make headway when he finds that a possible infection was on his computer, something that he can analyze. When T.K. arrives, however, Joe has managed to finally get Izzy to rest. The others fight off the infection just long enough to force them all back into the distortion as the reboot occurs. All of the DigiDestined break down into tears at the loss. DigiDestined cannot help but remember their partners even as they return to their daily lives. Everyone decides that they're sick of waiting. With the resolve to move forward, they resolve to make their way into the Digital World. As the others tell Nishijima and Himekawa their plan. T.K. tells them where they're meet and meets up with the others. Using the power of their Crests as well as Ken's D-3 and D-Terminal, they are able to force a portal to the Digital World, through which they enter. In the Digital World, the DigiDestined admit something feels off. They're interrupted by Alphamon and Hackmon, clearing Mega-level Digimon, fighting. They escape and then hear a familiar whistle. They follow the sound to see their partners playing around in their In-Training forms. Bukamon and other Digimon do not remember them, but the DigiDestined decide to befriend them from scratch. Loss As the DigiDestined try to rekindle their friendship with their partner Digimon, they briefly come across Meicoomon, who has retained her memories despite the reboot. Later that night, Joe and DigiDestinds are suddenly attacked by Machinedramon, whose attack disperses the DigiDestined and Digimon across the Digital World. Joe, Patamon, Palmon arrives at Dark Gennai is thwarted by T.K. and other DigiDestineds, who come to their aid. Dark Gennai reveals that the reboot was all part of King Drasil's plan to create a new world order where humans and Digimon no longer interact with each other. Coexistence Joe and DigiDestineds try to survive the Digital World's attempts to expel them. The DigiDestined manage to return to the Real World but are persecuted by the people. With Daigo's help, the DigiDestined and their partner Digimon hide in their school to avoid the media. The DigiDestined try to console Meiko during their stay. The next day, a rampant Meicrackmon confronts Meiko near the school. Jesmon intervenes and his attack results in Meicoomon digivolving to Raguelmon. Homeostasis possesses Kari and warns the DigiDestined not to interfere. When Jesmon takes Raguelmon to the Digital World, the DigiDestined, their partner Digimon, and Daigo pursue them. They arrive in a desert area of the Digital World, where Alphamon joins the fray. As the situation deteriorates, Homeostasis possesses Kari and warns the DigiDestineds not to interfere. When Jesmon takes Raguelmon to the Digital World, the DigiDestined, their partner Digimon, and Daigo Nishijima pursue them. They arrive in a desert area of the Digital World, where Alphamon joins the fray. Six of the Digimon return to their In-Training forms as a result of Alphamon's attack, leaving only Omnimon, Raguelmon, Alphamon, and Jesmon. Meiko falls into despair and asks the DigiDestineds to destroy Raguelmon. Tai resolves to carry out her wish despite the objections of the other DigiDestined. During the battle, a fissure opens, Tai and Daigo Nishijima fall from the cliff. In the aftermath, Raguelmon is incapacitated near Tai's goggles. Kari becomes engulfed in corrupted digital code which causes Nyaromon to digivolve into Ophanimon Falldown Mode, creating a dark portal. As the portal opens, Ophanimon merges with Raguelmon into Ordinemon. The Real World is subsequently covered by a universal blackout, as the invading Digimon become able to move. Afterwards, the Digital World begins to swallow the Real World. Refusing to give up, Matt takes Tai's goggles and rallies his friends. Future Believing that Tai is dead, the DigiDestined return to the Real World. He and DigiDestineds fight Ordinemon but are defeated. Hackmon informs them of Homeostasis' intent to reboot all digital technology in the Real World to stop Ordinemon. However, it would cripple all man-made infrastructure. Refusing to give up, Matt and the others have Meiko lure Ordinemon to the sea and confront her again but to no avail. Guided by Kari's vision, Izzy discovers that memories from all the Digimon have a backup stored inside Meicoomon, which explains why her memories are intact. Meiko unlocks the sealed memories inside Meicoomon, restoring the lost memories and extracting Gatomon from Ordinemon. The reboot of the Real World is halted by Hackmon. However, King Drasil floods Ordinemon with corrupted data. Tai rejoins the others as they reluctantly digivolve their partner Digimon. During the course of the battle, Meiko's Digivice awakens Omnimon's Merciful Mode. Omnimon destroys Ordinemon, deleting Meicoomon in the process. Dark Gennai leaves through a digital distortion after King Drasil's plans are thwarted. With both worlds restored, Meiko returns to Tottori and Homeostasis shuts down King Drasil. Izzy begins work on a gate that would allow traversal between worlds without D-3s. Three months later on Christmas Eve, Tai converses with Meiko on the phone and Agumon interrupts by declaring that they will always be friends. Category:Synopsis